How They Really Brought In Tom Keller
by purpleushi
Summary: Because Tom was sexy, and someone on the kink!meme prompted a threesome. Oh god. Tom X Harvey X Mike. Warning: graphic, VERY graphic.


**A/N: Oh dear, just found this on my computer and realized I'd never posted it here. I posted it anon on the kink!meme but I was too embarrassed at the time to post it. Now I'm like "LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE" because tumblr has corrupted me. But seriously, here's some gratuitous gay porn.**

_Prompt: May have just rewatched ep 102_

_Threesome PWP. I don't care what the circumstances are._

_Bonus points if Mike gets double-penetrated and loves it (lollll thank god for anon)_

* * *

><p>The past hour had been a complete blur. One minute he was in the locker room with Louis being conned into getting high with Tom, and the next thing he knew, he was on his hands and knees naked on one of the club's massage tables. He looked over his shoulder at Tom who had one hand on Mike's ass and was stroking his own cock with the other. Mike spread his legs a little further apart and prepared himself. Tom had found a bottle of oil to use as lube, and was squeezing a generous amount onto his hand.<p>

And then his finger was plunged deep inside Mike. Mike arched his back in response and a low moan escaped his lips.

"Mm you like that?" Tom hissed behind him. "You want more?"

Mike nodded.

Tom slid in a second finger. Mike's eyes closed and he gritted his teeth as Tom stretched him open, scissoring his fingers back and forth and then jamming in a third.

"FUCK!" Mike exclaimed. Tom chuckled a little, and started fucking Mike with his hand. Mike thrust back at Tom, gasping as the fingers made contact with his prostate. His cock was rock hard and throbbed with every motion. Tom squeezed oil into the crack between Mike's cheeks and let it drip down onto his fingers and inside Mike. Tom pulled his hand back and then ran one finger in a slow circle along the inside of Mike's ass.

"Ready?" he asked.

Mike nodded, grunting out something unintelligible.

And then Tom's dick was plowing into Mike's ass. Tom's hips crushed into Mike as he slammed his cock in as far as it would go. Mike let out a yelp of pain and then hissed his pleasure as Tom plunged again. Dear sweet mother of Jesus this was the greatest thing he'd ever felt in his life. Sure he'd taken it up the ass more times than he could count, but Tom was just fucking brilliant. Mike saw stars over and over as Tom pounded him repeatedly. Between his own screams and Tom's constant mutter of swears and dirty exclamations, Mike didn't even notice when the door to the spa opened.

"SHIT!" he screamed out, clawing at the cushion beneath him as Tom slipped his index finger into Mike alongside his dick.

"You like that?" Tom growled in his ear. Mike nodded, eyes closed and panting. He still hadn't noticed the figure who was now standing against the wall next to the door, observing.

"More," Mike pleaded, "Please." Tom happily complied, shoving another finger into Mike's ass.

"Mm you naughty boy, you want to be stuffed don't you?"

Mike nodded again, unable to speak. His arms gave out and he sank down on the table, his ass still held up in the air by Tom's iron grip. Mike turned back to look at Tom, who's head was thrown back in utter ecstasy. And then he saw the figure behind Tom and he froze.

"Fuck! Harvey! What—fuck—what the—SHIT!" he sputtered. But Harvey just smirked and walked forward. Tom paused his thrusting for a second to try to figure out what was going on.

"So that's how you like it?" Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow. "Louis told me you were in here with Tom, and I must admit, this isn't exactly what I was expecting."

"Sorry… Harvey… SHIT!" he exclaimed again as Tom slipped in a third finger.

Mike was in complete panic. His body was on the verge of orgasm but he knew he couldn't in front of Harvey.

And then suddenly Harvey was unzipping his pants and pulling out his own stiffening cock. He glanced at Tom, asking permission. Tom paused his movements and shifted a little to allow Harvey to stand next to him. He pulled his fingers out of Mike, who gasped a little at the sudden change. Then Harvey grabbed the bottle of oil and lubed himself.

Mike didn't even see it coming, suddenly he's on his back with Tom underneath him and Harvey looming above. He didn't have time to process what was going on before his vision goes completely white as Harvey's cock joins Tom's in his ass. He's sandwiched between the two men, who both remain still for an instant to allow him to adjust. And then they were both thrusting, alternating upstrokes.

Harvey leaned over Mike, his hands on Mike's slender hips and a hungry look in his eyes. "I knew there was a reason I hired you," he grunted, and pressed his lips against Mike's in a crushing painful kiss. Mike's arms found their way around to Harvey's back and he gripped Harvey's shoulder blades as his hips bucked up and down, his cock smashed against Harvey's stomach. Tom was beneath him, thrusting with forceful, even strokes and biting into his shoulder.

And then Harvey exploded inside him with a loud moan and a shudder. Tom soon followed, and then slid himself out. Harvey remained with his cock inside Mike as he reached down to jerk Mike off. It took mere seconds for Harvey to bring Mike over the edge, causing him to spill cum all over Harvey's hand and stomach. Then Mike collapsed back against Tom, completely spent.

Harvey cleaned himself off and got dressed. He addresses Tom. "I take it this means you will be using our services from now on?"

Tom nods. "I think this agreement is going to… benefit me greatly." He nips at Mike's earlobe. "Isn't it?"

* * *

><p>I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT.<p> 


End file.
